Circle of Thorns
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview The Circle of Thorns are a villain group in City of Heroes and City of Villains. In City of Heroes, the Circle is a powerful group that a hero will likely encounter during almost their entire career, and they are present in force in City of Villains as well. __TOC__ Villain Types Minions Thorn Wielder The mighty Thorn Wielders are the elite guardians of the Circle of Thorns. They wield the sacred Thorn Blades, enchanted weapons that leave a taint of foul magic on anyone they strike. Powers Throwing Dagger Ranged Lethal/Negative, Low Dam Wavy ritual blade. Greater Thorn Sword Melee Lethal/Negative, +Slow The Greater Thorn Sword poisons its victims with negative energy to slow them. Guard Many who have lost hope go looking in dark places for the answers to life's questions. The Followers are those whose search has taken them to the Circle of Thorns. Now they must prove their true devotion by serving the Circle's evil will. Powers Sword Melee Lethal Dam This wavey sword attack does medium damage and can reduce your foe's defense. Hand Crossbow Ranged Lethal/Negative, Low Dam Small rapid fire Handheld Crossbow. Guardian Many who have lost hope go looking in dark places for the answers to life's questions. The Followers are those whose search has taken them to the Circle of Thorns. Now they must prove their true devotion by serving the Circle's evil will. Powers Falchion Melee Lethal/Negative, Low Dam This small curved short sword has been enchanted to channel negative energy damage to its victims. Hordeling Lasher From the nightmares of Hell's sinners come these disgusting creatures, nightmares born of fire, brimstone, and hate. Powers Tongue Strike Ranged, Minor DMG(Smashing), Foe Knockback You let forth a quick Tongue Strike damaging your target. Vicious Bite Melee, Moderate DMG(Lethal) Your bite can cause serious damage to a target. Spectral Knight The Circle's sunken city of Oranbega is rumored to be filled with the ancient ghosts of it's original inhabitants. Some of these spirits become malevolent Specters, angry and incorporeal beings immune to physical attacks but capable of causing tremendous damage to living beings. Powers Gloom Ranged Negative Energy Damage DoT, -Acc Gloom reduces your Accuracy. Smite Melee 30% Psionic/70% Negative damage, -Acc You have been hit by Smite! Your accuracy is reduced. Siphon Life Psionic/Negative Energy Damage, -Acc The Spectre taps the powers of the netherworld and it's own psychic power to steal life from you and transfer some of it to himself. Your Accuracy has been reduced. Nerva Spectral Daemon Where go the Circle of Thorns go the legions of Hell. These gibbering monstrosities seem to be waiting for... something. Freezing Touch Melee 50% Cold/50% Negative Energy Damage, -Speed You have been slowed. Siphon Life -Speed The Spectre taps the powers of the netherworld and its own psychic power to steal life from you and transfer some of it to himself. You have been slowed. Lieutenants Life Mage Magical mastery over life can be a powerful tool for good, but in the hands of the Life Mages it is a deadly weapon. They can suck the very life force out of their foes, weakening and eventually killing them. Powers Poison Staff Ranged Toxic, +Self HP The Poison Staff can steal life. Brawl Melee Smash The Circle of Thorns High brawling attacks Kamikaze Suicide Special Circle Mages will detonate themselves in a crisis, and attempt to take a few foes with them. Energy Mage Within their fabled lost city, the High Mages of Energy provide light, heat, and energy for their brethren. In battle they unleash their power in blasts of utter destruction, capable of ripping apart flesh, stone, and steel. Thorn Staff Targeted AoE Energy, -End The Thorn Staff can hurl an explosive ball of energy. Brawl Melee Smash The Circle of Thorns High brawling attacks Kamikaze Suicide Special Circle Mages will detonate themselves in a crisis, and attempt to take a few foes with them. Hordeling Hurler Powers Frost Breath DoT(Cold), -Recharge, -SPD You are frozen by the Frost Breath. You are taking damage over time and your attack speed and movement speed are reduced. Spectral Daemon Lord The Circle's sunken city is rumored to be filled with the ancient ghosts of its original inhabitants. Some of these spirits become malevolent Specters, angry and incorporeal beings immune to physical attacks but capable of causing tremendous damage to living beings Powers Chill of the Night -ACC The Chill of the Night surrounds you, reducing your Accuracy, and slowly dealing Negative Damage to you. Smite -ACC You have been hit by Smite! Your accuracy is reduced. Midnight Grasp Immobilize, DoT(Negative), -ACC You are being held motionless by dark tentacles, which are slowly draining your life. Your Accuracy is reduced. Siphon Life -ACC The Spectre taps the powers of the netherworld and its own psychic power to steal life from you and transfer some of it to himself. Your Accuracy has been reduced. Bosses Madness Mage The Masters of Madness can control every aspect of the psyche. For their friends, they provide a constant aura of mental fortitude that helps them in all endeavors. In battle, their enemies suffer complete mental domination that leaves them incapable of any actions at all. Powers Psychic Scream -Recharge Your attack speed has been reduced by the Psychic Scream. Mesmerize Ranged Psionic, Sleep The psychic energy has rendered you unconscious. Scramble Thoughts Disorient Your thoughts are scrambled, and you are Disoriented. Kamikaze Suicide Special Circle Mages will detonate themselves in a crisis, and attempt to take a few foes with them. Fortitude Ruin Mage Named Bosses * Clemalion Category:CoHCategory:CoVCategory:Enemies